The Choice You Didn't Make
by autumnevil5
Summary: SQ - "No puedo ser la persona que hace de tu vida un cuento de hadas con final feliz porque de una u otra forma soy un simple espectador o peor aún quien voltea las páginas del narrador que lee en alto tu historia. Soy la villana y siempre lo seré".
1. Dos meses antes

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

A todos aquellos que decidan leer esta historia quiero darles la bienvenida y todo mi agradecimiento. Este es mi segundo fanfic, espero que lo disfruten y sepan disculpar cualquier error.

Estará escrito en tercera persona, y en primera persona a partir del punto de vista de algunos personajes.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Si a usted no le gusta el relacionamiento swanqueen entonces esto no es para usted. Aquí encontrará contenido adulto, con temas que pueden herir su susceptibilidad como sexo y la muerte de algunos personajes.

**PD:** Felices fiestas.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

_¿Y si tuviera que dejarte ir…?_

_¿Y si mi felicidad solo depende de la tuya? Si el ver tu sonrisa apagarse despedaza mi alma y me obliga a hacer a un lado lo que siento y lo que soy para volver a sentir que respiro, porque el sonido de tu risa es el aire y tu corazón es el mío bombeando sangre por todo mi cuerpo. Y es que a pesar de ocupar un espacio físico en este mundo para ti soy invisible, soy esa que miras y no encuentras nada en ella. Me he convertido en la fuente de tu angustia cuando todo lo que quiero es ser la razón de que salga el sol en cada una de tus mañanas._

_Sigo estando aquí cada día que despierto, mi nombre sigue siendo el mismo, mi cumpleaños no ha dejado de suceder y hay que elegir de nuevo a un político en las elecciones de este año. He cambiado de empleo y he rizado las puntas de mi cabello para provocar un efecto dominó que desate una tormenta que cambie el rumbo del viento que sopla las velas de mi destino. Y lo único que he conseguido es descubrir que lo que siento no ha cambiado, ha crecido y se ha transformado en algo que no entiendo._

_¿Por qué tú?_

_De todas las mujeres en el mundo mis ojos han decidido mirarte a ti, infantil, arrogante y obstinadamente torpe, con esa mirada absurda que pones cada vez que algo te parece descabelladamente irreal. Te veo Emma. Aquella primera vez que te conocí está impregnada en cada espacio de mi memoria. Pero he debido verte antes, he debido escucharte y entenderte muchos días y horas atrás, las hojas han tenido que caer de los árboles y otras volver a nacer para que yo empiece a hacer lo que no hice en el segundo siguiente de conocerte. Me he enamorado de ti y tú te has enamorado de él. Así que voy a dejarte ir porque no puedo tener a alguien por quien no puedo luchar. No puedo ser la persona que hace de tu vida un cuento de hadas con final feliz porque de una u otra forma soy un simple espectador o peor aún quien voltea las páginas del narrador que lee en alto tu historia. Soy la villana y siempre lo seré._

Regina deja de leer, cierra su diario, lo lleva hasta su pecho y se aferra a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hay lágrimas mojando sus mejillas y ella no hace nada por ocultarlo, así como tampoco se ha esforzado por cuidar la marca roja en su mejilla que está convirtiéndose en un moretón, ni su labio que ha empezado a hincharse. Guarda el diario en su bolso de mano, toma la maleta que acaba de empacar y sale de su habitación a toda prisa, tras poner todo en el maletero de su auto corre hacia el estudio, toma el mapa y las hojas con apuntes que están sobre su escritorio, lo rompe todo y lo deja caer sobre el cesto de basura. Los sollozos no han parado y aunque su mente no es del todo clara, escoge los documentos que cree puede necesitar y se los lleva consigo al auto, todo va a parar en el asiento de copiloto. Un macetero se rompe al ser tumbado por la llanta mientras se aleja de la casa que un día creyó sería un lugar lleno de felicidad.

Empieza a llover, el parabrisas se moja y lo último que alcanzan a ver sus ojos es el letrero que dice que está abandonando Storybrooke. Es hacia adelante donde necesita mantener su mirada porque la única forma de no derrumbarse por completo es no mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>DOS MESES ANTES <strong>

Llovía. Era un viernes cualquiera, aún no amanecía, y había nubes grises que oscurecían la ciudad, el viento soplaba con fuerza moviendo las copas de los árboles y las gotas que caían del cielo eran heladas. Regina envolvió su abrigo alrededor de su cuerpo, cerró la puerta, atravesó corriendo su patio trasero y se subió a la camioneta negra que había estado esperando por ella cerca de media hora. Unos labios tibios se estrellaron contra los suyos en un beso hambriento.

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

—No podía encontrar las llaves.

—Pensé que te habías arrepentido.

—Estoy aquí.

—Estás.

Regina se perdió en los ojos claros que la miraban con deseo, respondió ansiosa a los besos exigentes de quien había sido su romance secreto por cerca de tres meses ¿o acaso eran seis? Nunca jamás creyó que algún día podía fijarse en una mujer, y que aquella mujer sería precisamente Emma Swan.

Emma condujo por caminos discretos, la ciudad aún estaba a oscuras pero no quería correr ningún riesgo. Mencionó lo feliz que estaba de que Regina haya cedido enviar a Henry al campamento escolar de fin de año que habían organizado para ese fin de semana. Cada vez que movía la palanca de cambios su mano terminaba acariciando la pierna de Regina. Estaba ansiosa por llegar a la cabaña en el bosque, había estado esperando dos semanas, y cada día había creído que la morena se echaría para atrás.

No usaron nada para cubrirse de la lluvia. Emma cargó los pequeños bolsos que cada una había llevado y los dejó caer en el suelo apenas Regina abrió la puerta y estuvieron en el interior.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar aquél lugar, se quitó la chaqueta y estrechó a la morena entre sus brazos, besó sus labios y no demoró en quitarle el abrigo. Regina tuvo que dirigir a ciegas el camino hacia la habitación principal, sus pies dejaron el suelo cuando Emma la levantó y la hizo envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

En el momento en que su espalda tocó la cama su ropa había desaparecido en un humo blanco, la magia de Emma era cada vez más fuerte y precisa, aunque era evidente que la rubia estaba utilizando sus poderes por todas las razones equivocadas.

—Espera. —Dijo Regina apartando a la Rubia insistente ubicada entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Emma jadeante.

Regina la miró fijamente y perdida en sus ojos la respuesta murió en sus labios en el momento exacto en que Emma la besó.

Toda su ropa quedó esparcida por la habitación, las sábanas de color rosa pálido se arrugaron bajo los cuerpos ardientes que se movían sin cesar. Un grito silencioso se perdió en el aire cuando Emma deslizó dos dedos dentro de Regina, su pulgar fue implacable con el delicado manojo de nervios que creció bajo su tacto, sus dientes marcaron la piel perfecta y una marca roja apareció tras el paso de sus labios hambrientos en el cuello de la morena jadeante. Eran sus pequeños pezones erectos su punto de atracción, su segundo manjar predilecto que consumía sin cesar mientras marcaba un ritmo cada vez más rápido entre las piernas abiertas de la mujer que empezaba a trazar líneas rojas en su espalda.

Una gota de sangre resbaló hacia las sábanas y unos labios casi igual de rojos soltaron su último gemido.

Emma se acostó boca arriba, se lamió los dedos, giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y sonrió al ver a la morena con los ojos cerrados intentando nivelar su respiración. Se acomodó de lado apoyándose con un codo en las almohadas, lamió su dedo índice y dejó un camino húmedo mientras recorría el estómago plano de la hermosa mujer a su lado.

—No creo poder cansarme de ti.

Regina abrió los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar cuando sintió un dedo haciendo círculos en su clítoris que la hizo estremecerse.

—Voltéate. —Dijo Emma con autoridad y Regina obedeció.

Besos cálidos fueron puestos en toda la espalda de piel bronceada. Regina apretó las almohadas cuando la rubia mordió una de sus nalgas; con facilidad dejó que sus piernas fueran abiertas, giró un poco la cabeza para ver a Emma recostándose encima de ella y no dudó en corresponder a sus besos.

Emma usó una mano para sujetar a la morena por la cadera y el peso de su cuerpo para fijarla en la cama, mientras su mano libre volvió a perderse entre aquellas piernas firmes y no dejó de mover sus dedos dentro y fuera hasta escucharla gritar su nombre repetidamente y sentirla deshacerse en un intenso orgasmo.

**XXXSQXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>REGINA<strong>

Volví a la cama con un tazón de frutas. Habíamos pasado allí todo el día. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca de Emma y unas bragas de color beige. Emma me arrebató las uvas, se las comió todas demasiado rápido.

—¿Eso es durazno? —Preguntó.

—Sí.

—Pensé que solo comías manzanas.

—Eso es tonto incluso viniendo de ti.

Ella se abalanzó sobre mí y grité. El resto de frutas que había picado en trocitos calló sobre la cama.

—No seas malcriada conmigo.

Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza mis muñecas pero eso no me impidió robarle un beso y morder su labio inferior.

—¿Acabas de morderme?

—Tú lo hiciste primero, y tengo una marca en mi cuello.

Tensó mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y su boca chupó un punto sensible en mi cuello.

—Ahora hay dos marcas en tu cuello.

—Estás rompiendo las reglas.

—Yo hago las reglas, puedo romperlas.

Por suerte para mí dejó de sujetarme, se sentó y me llevó con ella haciéndome sentar en su regazo. Recogió un pedazo de manzana lo puso en su boca y yo lo mordí de inmediato.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Me preguntó.

—Es como en las películas… lo que hacemos… lo he visto en películas.

—¿Demasiado cliché?

—No.

Sostuve un pedazo de piña y esta vez ella lo tomó de mis labios.

—Es normal… me gusta lo normal. —Dije en un susurro.

—Nuestra vida está muy lejos de ser normal.

—Pero puede serlo.

—¿Es lo que quieres?

—Henry quiere una mascota.

—Odias las mascotas —Dijo acariciando mis piernas.

—No. Solo no es bueno tener algo que los demás pueden usar para hacerte daño.

—Esto es mío, lo quiero de vuelta —Dejé que me quitara la camiseta—. No debes tomar las cosas que no son tuyas puede hacerte ver mal para las próximas elecciones.

—Has sido una mala influencia para mí. —Dije rozando mi nariz con la de ella.

—Te ves mucho mejor cuando no llevas ropa. Creo que te ayudaría si fueras desnuda el día del debate.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, pero no puedo prometer que te mantendré como mi sheriff… conflicto de intereses.

—Tendré que buscar una manera de chantajearte —Sus manos apretaron mis senos.

—Talvez no sea necesario —coloqué su cabello rebelde detrás de sus orejas—, Henry volvió a recordarme lo mucho que quiere ser un hermano mayor.

—Ufff… es bueno que eso sea imposible.

Me besó, al igual que cada vez que intenta que dejemos de hablar en absoluto.

—Es bueno que estemos en este mundo hay… opciones. Adoptar no es fácil pero existe la inseminación artificial y el tiempo ya no está congelado.

—Si es lo que quieres… —sus manos dejaron de tocarme.

—Solía querer muchas cosas pero me volví… lo que soy… ¿No te gustaría que tuviéramos una vida normal como todos los demás?

Ella rió y se balanceó, quizá olvidándose que yo seguía sentada en su regazo. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y la atraje hacia mí.

—Podríamos tener todo eso… decirle a tus padres que estamos juntas… a Henry… podríamos conseguir una mascota y talvez…

—¿Casarnos? ¿Hacer un niño en un laboratorio? No somos como los demás, es iluso que pienses que la gente va a aceptar tan fácilmente que tú yo estemos juntas, ni siquiera estamos juntas, esto es…

—Sé lo que es… lo siento.

Me alejé de ella, recogí mis cosas y no necesité decirle que nuestro día había terminado, el mensaje fue claro mientras me vestía.

—Vamos… no hagas esto, lo que tenemos es bueno. Nos divertimos y a Henry lo hace feliz que no estemos peleando. Si pudiéramos tener más lo tendríamos pero las dos sabemos que no hay nada más.

Eso era cierto y era lo que más dolía, así que dejé de intentar vestirme y volví a la cama con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXSQXXX<strong>

No volvimos ese día, ni el siguiente. Volvimos el domingo antes de que el sol saliera y alguien pudiera vernos, fue bueno porque pude descansar y dormir suficiente para recibir a Henry al finalizar la tarde. Emma cenó con nosotros porque él quería contarnos todo lo que había hecho durante el campamento y obligarnos a prometerle que un día no muy lejano iríamos todos juntos a acampar en el medio del bosque.

Hablamos sobre lo que haría durante las vacaciones, las cosas que necesitaba, como nuevos pantalones y más medias, y una visita al dentista para controlar la posible existencia de caries debido a todos los dulces que Emma le permitía comer. Mientras ellos hablaban mi mente no podía dejar de engañarme y es que era como si de alguna manera fuéramos esa familia que tanto quería, quizá no era tan imposible, talvez había una pequeña posibilidad.

A pesar de tener que usar abrigos de cuello alto los días estaban pasando de maravilla. Henry y yo estábamos muy ocupados preparando toda nuestra campaña para las próximas elecciones, Emma nos traía el almuerzo y venía después del trabajo con chocolate caliente o pizza y terminábamos casi siempre viendo una película.

—Recibí por correo una invitación para un seminario de seguridad en Boston, creo que tú y David deberían ir.

—¿Un seminario? —Preguntó Emma con la boca llena.

—Es sobre nuevas políticas, capacitaciones, es necesario que estemos al día. Lo reenvié a tu correo.

—A veces olvido revisar mi correo.

—O eludir todo lo que sea trabajo.

—Bueno esto no debí eludirlo parece divertido, aunque no tanto si tengo que llevar a David conmigo.

—Solo son dos días.

—¿Y si los dos se van quién va a proteger la ciudad? —Preguntó Henry trayendo la tarrina de helado y tres cucharas.

—Le diré a Ruby y a Leroy. A parte de rescatar un par de gatos o resolver algún robo menor, el trabajo se ha vuelto bastante aburrido.

—¿Puedo ir?

—Quizá en otra ocasión chico, necesitas quedarte cuidando a mamá.

Ignoré su burla y tomé el control de la tarrina de helado en venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXSQXXX<strong>

Emma y David llevaban fuera medio día, Henry estaba en el parque dando vueltas en su bicicleta y yo estaba cocinando una nueva receta. El timbre sonó insistentemente y salí enojada a ver quién era. No fue difícil adivinar, el llanto estridente del nuevo bebé de Mary Margaret anunció su llegada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo hacer que deje de llorar, he intentado todo —puso al bebé en mis brazos y entró en mi casa sin pedir permiso. Lo cierto era que ella lucía más histérica que el pequeño bebé llorón—. Voy a volverme loca Regina, se supone que esto debería ser fácil, estoy haciendo todo lo que se supone debo hacer. Me siento como una completa inútil en la clase para padres. Y ni siquiera me he bañado.

Mecí a Neal en mis brazos, sobé su espaldita y al instante había dejado de llorar.

—He pasado por esto y sé que mientras más tensa estés más difícil será.

—No, no creo que sea eso. Tiene seis meses, no he logrado hacer que se siente ni que tenga una rutina de sueño. David solo se va a trabajar cada vez que lo oye llorar porque ni siquiera sabe preparar un biberón. —Todo lo que decía era cierto pero no pude darle la razón, ya tenía suficiente culpándose a sí misma—. Creo que tú le agradas más que yo.

—No es cierto.

—Logras hacerlo reír y contigo se duerme fácilmente, solo míralo.

Neal tenía su mano pequeñita aferrada a mi dedo y estaba chupando mi camisa, totalmente calmado.

—Creo que tiene hambre. Por qué no vas a tomar una ducha y duermes un poco. Me ocuparé de él.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. Y pueden quedarse hasta que Emma y David vuelvan, Henry estará encantado.

Ella estaba más que aliviada, no dudó en hacer lo que le dije. No era la primera vez que me entregaba a su hijo, cada vez que iba a su casa de inmediato ponía al bebé en mis brazos y David y Emma suelen hacer lo mismo, sobre todo Emma, siempre se esfuerza por tener el menor contacto posible con su hermano.

No se supone que todos dejen a la Reina Malvada de niñera, pero secretamente me gusta que lo hagan. Henry se había dado cuenta y por eso volvió a recordarme lo mucho que ha querido ser un hermano mayor desde que tenía cinco años.

Neal era un bebé mucho más fácil que Henry en realidad, bastaba una canción para calmarlo y unos cuantos juguetes que pudiera chupar para tenerlo entretenido. Estaba segura que pronto asomaría su primer diente.

Dejé el cuarto de huéspedes para Mary Margaret y Neal. Estaba durmiendo cuando ella entró en mi habitación con el bebé llorando, simplemente lo tomé en mis brazos y le dije que podía volver a dormir y que yo me haría cargo. Cambié su pañal, le di el biberón, y tras sacarle los gases cantándole una canción se quedó dormido.

En la mañana todas mis almohadas olían a bebé y la idea de volver a tener un bebé volvió a ocupar mi mente.

Había enviado un mensaje de texto a Emma contándole que su madre y su hermano se estaban quedando conmigo, así que cuando llegaron se detuvieron primero en mi casa, eran las diez de la noche, Henry estaba durmiendo y yo estaba en pijama paseando por la sala intentando que Neal se durmiera.

—Miren quién está despierto aún. —Emma sacudió el cabello de Neal y eso solo lo agitó.

—¡Hola Regina!

—David. —Él se acercó a besar la cabeza de su hijo pero no hizo ningún intento por tomarlo.

—¿Dónde está Mary Margaret? —Preguntó él.

—Salió con Ruby, fueron a cenar, creo que tenían una reunión o algo así.

—Es viernes de chicas —Dijo Emma—. ¿Tienes algo de comer? Muero de hambre.

—Les guardé la cena, la calentaré si toman a Neal.

—Oh no te preocupes, podemos hacernos cargo.

Los dos fueron a la cocina, calentaron la cena, conversaron y rieron sobre todo lo que habían aprendido durante el seminario.

—Nunca seas así —susurré al oído de Neal—. Eres un príncipe y debes aprender a portarte como tal, no como tu padre y tu hermana. ¿Lo prometes?

Me dio una sonrisa sin dientes y enredó su manita en mi cabello, quizá intentaba decirme que necesitaba un corte, era seguro que estaba demasiado largo para lo que había acostumbrado por los últimos treinta años.

—¡Regina! —Llamó Emma—. Le dije a David que podía dejar a Neal contigo, me quedaré a ayudarte para que puedan tener una noche libre ¿qué dices?

—Claro, de todas formas es tarde como para que lo saquen con este clima. —Dije abrazándolo contra mi pecho.

—Gracias Regina. Te veré mañana campeón. —Dijo David. Besó la cabecita de Neal y se fue.

Emma abrió el refrigerador y buscó algo más para comer, era increíble que no tenga sobrepeso con todo lo que come, siempre que está en casa se dedica a vaciar mi refrigerador.

—Creo que necesitas hablar con tus padres, están siendo irresponsables con Neal, ya fue suficientemente malo que eligieran un nombre tan feo para él.

—He visto peores, al menos lo dejan contigo y no solo en casa. Parece que no me perdí de mucho al no tenerlos como padres.

—Quieren que todo sea fácil y no hay nada fácil en criar a un niño.

—Tú pareces agradarle. ¿Verdad Neal?

Sacudió el cabello de Neal y luego me besó. Cuando sus labios besaron mi cuello me alejé.

—No hagas eso, tengo a tu hermano en brazos.

—Solo es un beso y él no entiende. Puedes hacerlo dormir y acompañarme en la ducha.

Llevábamos dos días sin vernos y la había extrañado muchísimo, pero en cuanto me metí a la cama con Neal y cantamos una canción no tuve el corazón para dejarlo solo. Emma tuvo que conformarse a estar sin mí durante su baño y antes de que saliera ya me había quedado dormida.

No sé si Emma pasó la noche en casa y tampoco sé a qué hora se fue. Me desperté porque Henry estaba haciendo demasiado ruido en la cocina, eran las ocho de la mañana. Una risita a mi lado me hizo recordar quién era el culpable de haberme levantado tan tarde.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

Él volvió a sonreír y apenas pudo agarrar mi dedo índice lo llevó directo a su boca.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Cambié primero su pañal le puse un nuevo trajecito y fuimos juntos a la cocina para hacer un biberón. Henry estaba allí y sonreí al ver que había preparado el desayuno no solo para él sino también para mí.

—Esto está muy bueno Henry.

—Quería ayudarte, has estado cuidando a Neal todo el tiempo tú sola.

—Tu abuela necesitaba un día libre.

—Es un poco raro que lo dejen siempre contigo.

—Solo fue por esta vez, supongo que no tienen otra opción y él no sabe quién soy.

Sus enormes ojos azules me miraban fijamente mientras bebía toda su leche, su única preocupación era ser cuidado y muy bien alimentado, así que parecía no querer protestar por ser dejado al cuidado de una Reina Malvada.

—¿Cuándo voy a tener un hermano?

—No lo sé Henry eso no es como comprar una mascota.

—Tampoco tengo una mascota, y ni siquiera intentas tener citas.

—¡Henry!

—Ha pasado un tiempo mamá, dijiste que querías estar lista para cuando el amor vuelva a llamar a tu puerta pero no haces nada por enamorarte de nuevo…

—Henry…

—Solo necesitas tener al menos una cita, la abuela tenía citas ¿recuerdas? Y sé que dices que nadie aquí puede enamorarse de ti pero ahora podemos salir de la ciudad.

Era el equivalente infantil de mi madre criticando mi falta de interés en una vida amorosa, y por segunda vez tenía a alguien en secreto que podría cumplir al menos todas mis expectativas, pero no podía decirle a Henry que tenía una especie de relación clandestina con su otra madre, así que guardé silencio y esperé a que se rindiera y cambiara de tema.

Mary Margaret llegó prácticamente al medio día. Yo había perdido toda la mañana y estaba bastante atrasada con el trabajo.

—No imaginas lo agradecida que estoy Regina, creo que pude haberme vuelto loca sin tu ayuda. Gracias por cuidar a mi pequeño Neal.

Se acercó y tomó a Neal de mis brazos y lo llenó de besos hasta hacerlo quejarse.

—¿Me extrañaste? ¿Tuviste una pequeña aventura con la tía Regina?

—No soy su tía, vas a confundirlo.

—Prefieres que le diga que eres su abuela.

—Vete de aquí antes de que decida asesinarte y enterrarte en mi patio trasero.

—Dile adiós a la tía Regina.

Besé su pequeña cabecita solo porque lo compadecía de tener por madre a la ridícula de Blancanieves, y cuando me alejé sus manitos agarraron con fuerza mi blusa de seda.

—No, no, hay que dejarla ir.

Desenredé sus puños de mí y sus bracitos quedaron extendidos para que yo lo coja, asomó su labio inferior y sus grandes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Te veré luego osito dormilón. —Le dije en voz baja acariciando su espaldita.

Hubo un instante en el que el desconcierto brilló en los ojos de Mary Margaret, pero volvió a sonreír y salió de mi casa de inmediato diciendo que debía ir a preparar el almuerzo.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXSQXXX<strong>

Henry y yo fuimos de compras el fin de semana, él estaba emocionado porque quería chaquetas y camisetas de súper héroes. Lo dejé comprar un poco de lo que él quería, siempre es bueno que tenga algo de ropa para destruirla cada vez que decide ir en alguna aventura, y no iba a dejar de comprarle camisetas y pantalones que no lo hicieran ver como un pequeño delincuente. Su buen humor ayudó a que me esperara pacientemente hasta que yo pudiera probarme algo de ropa y unos cuantos zapatos nuevos.

Salí del vestidor para ver en los grandes espejos que tal me quedaba un par de jeans que había creído necesarios en mi guardarropa.

—Eso no puede ser legal Alcalde Mills. —Volteé y me sorprendí al ver a Emma sentada en el lugar donde Henry debería estar—. Voy a tener que multarte si decides usar eso en las calles.

—¿Dónde está Henry?

—Lo envié por un helado.

—¿Solo?

—Tiene once, creo que puede sobrevivir el ir aquí a lado por un helado.

—Creí que estabas trabajando.

—Vi tu auto y pensé que podrías necesitar mi ayuda.

—Tienes un gusto pésimo ¿por qué habría de querer tu opinión?

—Auch —Fingió sostener su corazón adolorido.

Henry volvió con un helado demasiado grande para mi gusto y Emma se fue para continuar trabajando. Minutos después recibí un mensaje diciendo que debía esperarla esta noche en mi habitación, que usaría la llave que le di para emergencias.

No dudé en aceptar la petición de Henry y yo misma lo llevé a casa de su nuevo amigo Larry, que vivía dos cuadras cerca de la casa, para que pudiera quedarse a dormir. Sabía que no dormirían, llevó todos los nuevos comics y juegos de videos que habíamos comprado.

Con Henry fuera de casa me sentí más tranquila cumpliendo lo que Emma me había pedido. Me puse un lindo y no muy elegante vestido rojo, me maquillé un poco, y esperé en mi cama con un libro que llevaba demasiado tiempo leyendo. Sonreí al escuchar la puerta trasera abrirse, sabía que su primera parada era en el estudio para servirse un poco de mi cidra sin pedir permiso, y cuando escuché sus pasos pesados sobre las escaleras arreglé un poco mi cabello, estaba largo hasta mis hombros y no sabía qué hacer con él, necesitaba un corte.

Emma se acercó y en lugar de besarme como suele hacerlo siempre me entregó una funda blanca de papel con el logo de una tienda de lencería impreso en ella, no me era difícil imaginar lo que contenía.

—Lo compré para ti, antes de que me dijeras que tengo muy mal gusto.

No dije nada, me bastó ver el uniforme de sheriff que ella llevaba puesto para comprender que era una noche de juegos. Me encerré en el baño y con extrema curiosidad saqué lo que ella había comprado para mí. No era mi estilo, y tampoco el de ella, al menos eso creía, pero definitivamente sabía que era algo para mantenerla siempre en control. Nadie lo creería si lo supiera, yo no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, había dejado que ella estuviera al mando en nuestra relación sin siquiera darme cuenta pero no podía decir que no lo disfrutaba.

Me desvestí, dejándome las medias con el liguero, el pequeño cachetero blanco de encajes que ella me había comprado era demasiado atrevido incluso para mí, y los pequeños lazos que tenía no combinaban para nada con las medias negras y el liguero que al final decidí quitarme, me puse el negligee, aunque con lo transparente que era no veía la necesidad de ponérmelo, pero estaba dispuesta a cumplir la fantasía de Emma, a pesar de los lacitos demasiado infantiles iba a complacerla. Me alboroté el cabello y salí.

En lugar de lograr sorprenderla yo lo hice. Ella estaba acostada en mi cama, totalmente desnuda y llevaba puesto un arnés de color rojo.

**XXXSQXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>EMMA<strong>

En el momento en que logré convencer a Regina de pasar nuestra amistad a un segundo nivel, ella fue la primera en exigir que debíamos tener reglas, una de las mías era que nuestra relación era absoluta y totalmente privada, y una de las de ella era que por ningún motivo haríamos nada raro ni fuera de lo normal, y por la mirada que me estaba dando esto era fuera de lo normal.

Los días que había estado fuera en Boston se suponía que serían relajantes, y en parte lo fueron, realmente disfruté del seminario, la parte aburrida fue haber ido con mi padre, aun así tuve un pequeño tiempo a solas que pude aprovechar, ya que no podía divertirme podía planear cómo me divertiría cuando volviera a casa. Fui a una tienda en un centro comercial y compré varios juguetes que sabía que Regina odiaría, incluido el negligee que ahora vestía.

La vi cruzarse de brazos y moverse inquieta, sabía exactamente lo que ella iba a hacer.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso?

—Lo compré en Boston, me encantó el color, combina con mi chaqueta ¿no crees?

Arqueó su ceja en esa forma sexi que tanto me gusta, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de elegir la respuesta correcta, pero estaba demasiado molesta.

—Tenemos reglas, si yo respeto las tuyas tú debes respetar las mías.

—Ven aquí.

—No.

Me levanté y caminé hacia ella. Prefirió mirar hacia otro lado en lugar de a mí. Tuve que poner de mi parte para tampoco detenerme a mirarla, lucía perfecta.

—Es solo un juguete —Su cabello olía a manzanas, besé su mejilla y fue una buena señal que no me apartara, así que levanté su rostro y besé sus labios—. Confía en mí.

Colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó. La levanté del piso y de inmediato colocó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. La acosté en la cama y casi protestó cuando me alejé de ella. Tomé mi celular, que lo había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y encendí la cámara.

—¿Quieres posar para mí? Necesito un nuevo fondo de pantalla.

Sus ojos brillaron pero sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Se sentó y por un instante creí que me sacaría de su casa a patadas pero en lugar de eso recogió sus piernas hacia el lado derecho, metió un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja, e intentó no sonreír mientras se mordía el labio. Entonces tomé la primera foto.

—Creo que tienes mucho talento señorita Mills.

Rió, fue una verdadera risa, y se cubrió el rostro un poco avergonzada. Me fue imposible no besarla.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. —Dijo aún sonriente.

—Lo borraré después.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Lo que se suponía sería una muy seria fantasía cumplida se convirtió en uno de los momentos más divertidos que habíamos tenido en mucho tiempo. Regina tenía talento, verdadero y real talento en posar para mí.

Las tiras del negligee resbalaron por sus hombros, y en lugar de tomar una foto lo filmé. Regina estaba matándome, lenta y dolorosamente. Jugaba con su cabello, se mordía los labios, lanzó el nigligee para mí y cubrió de inmediato sus senos con sus manos.

—Acuéstate. —Ordené y ella obedeció.

Me subí a la cama, me coloqué a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Sostuve el celular solo con mi mano derecha y la izquierda la usé para descubrir uno de sus senos, mi lengua lamió su pezón, lo chupé hasta dejarlo enrojecido e hice lo mismo con el otro.

Regina estaba jadeante, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, su cabello desordenado sobre las sábanas. Enganché mis dedos en sus bragas y las arranqué de un tirón. Su pequeño sobresalto me excitó aún más.

—Abre las piernas para mí. —Dije casi en un susurro.

Abrió sus piernas solo un poco. Pasé mis dedos por su humedad de arriba hacia abajo, lo hice un par de veces y cuando estuvo lista la penetré con dos dedos. Sus caderas se movieron a mi ritmo.

—Emma… por favor… —Suplicó—. Te necesito.

Me incliné sobre ella y le susurré al oído.

—Dime lo que quieres.

Pasó sus manos por mi espalda y besó mi cuello con avidez.

—Emma.

—Dime lo que quieres y lo haré.

—Te quiero dentro de mí —Dijo con sus labios rozando mi oreja.

—Estoy dentro de ti.

Seguí moviendo mis dedos dentro de ella sin ningún afán, volviéndola loca de deseo. Abrió más las piernas permitiéndome acomodarme mejor. Sus manos apretaron mis nalgas y me hizo presionar mi cuerpo contra el de ella. Sabía lo que quería pero yo quería que ella lo pidiera. Era mi juego.

Me besó, mordió mi labio, y haciendo uso de mi distracción me empujó intercambiando nuestras posiciones logrando quedar en la cima. Mi teléfono quedó olvidado en algún lugar en la cama.

—¡Qué demonios!

—Quédate quieta —dijo sujetando mis muñecas a los lados de mi cabeza—. Estoy cansada de tus juegos. No estás a cargo y no puedes jugar conmigo como se te antoje.

Se alejó de mí y se bajó de la cama.

—¡Qué diablos! —Dije sujetando su mano deteniéndola—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Llévate tus juguetes y vuelve cuando madures.

Estaba prácticamente en shock, ni siquiera pude detenerla. La vi caminar desnuda hacia el baño, apreté las sábanas y me mordí la lengua para no gritar de frustración. Iba a recoger mis cosas y largarme de allí, estaba enojada, furiosa, pero entonces escuché el agua de la ducha caer. No iba a irme a casa frustrada, no iba a dejarla ganar en mi propio juego.

Entré en el baño. Ella saltó cuando abrí la puerta corrediza.

—¡Te dije que te fueras! —Gritó.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más mi boca se estrelló contra la de ella. Su espalda chocó contra los azulejos fríos. El agua tibia mojó mi cuerpo. Levanté una de sus piernas colocándola contra mi cadera y entré en ella con fuerza. Un grito escapó de su boca. Se abrazó a mí, enredó su otra pierna alrededor de mi cintura. La sostuve apretando sus nalgas y comencé a penetrarla en un ritmo frenético.

Sus dientes marcaron mi cuello, sus uñas hicieron sangrar mi espalda, sus gritos y gemidos se escucharon en toda la casa, y lo mejor era que no dejaba de repetir mi nombre. No sé si era el agua o el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo pero me sentía ardiendo.

No gané mi juego, perdí, y ella ganó su propio juego que había diseñado para mí. Lo sé porque había una sonrisa de satisfacción y no era solamente por haberle dado uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

—Creí que te irías. Te demoraste demasiado.

—Eres una chica mala Regina, un día de estos voy a tener que castigarte. —Reímos y volvimos a besarnos—. ¿Quieres que te enjabone?

—Luego.

Pegó un saltito y con las justas alcancé a sostenerla. Volvimos a la misma posición de hace un instante, excepto que no estábamos arrimados contra la pared, estábamos en el centro bajo la ducha, el agua tibia seguía cayendo.

—Necesito un respiro nena.

—No. Quiero hacerlo otra vez.

Estaba exhausta y seguro tendría graves problemas de columna en unos años pero nadie podría decirle que no a Regina Mills, en especial cuando está desnuda y totalmente mojada.

**XXXSQXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>REGINA<strong>

Sonreí mientras Emma se alejaba, saliendo por la puerta trasera de mi casa. Era tarde pero ella iba a ir al bar en donde estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Ruby. Por mi parte yo solo quería acostarme a dormir. Bebí un poco de agua, apagué la luz de la cocina, fui a la sala y no encontré las llaves en el recibidor, siempre las dejo allí, busqué por todos lados y no las encontré.

¿Dónde pude haberlas dejado?

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Emma preguntándole si había tomado mis llaves pero no recibí respuesta. Puse los seguros que me fueron posibles, apagué todas las luces y volví a la cama. Tuve que arreglar la habitación antes de poder acostarme.

Abrí los ojos, algo me había despertado, parecía que solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que me había quedado dormida pero no creo que haya sido así, el teléfono sonó y me di cuenta que fue ese sonido el que había escuchado previamente.

—Hola —Contesté somnolienta.

—¡Oh por Dios Regina, es Neal, mi bebé no respira! ¡No está respirando!


	2. Los finales felices no existen Part 1

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Espero que hayan tenido unas lindas y felices vacaciones festivas, y un muy buen inicio de año. Gracias por leer. Este capítulo está dedicado con mucho cariño para **luna, geralove, IsabellaMartins y aquarius7**, siempre es grato leer las opiniones de todos.

Es posible que esta historia me haga ganar unas cuantas cartas de odio, pero siempre y cuando pueda entretenerlos y provocarles alguna emoción yo seré feliz.

**NOTA:** Las advertencias dadas en el capítulo anterior se mantienen a lo largo de esta historia.

**PD:** El inicio de esta historia en el capítulo 1 está ahí por una razón, en su momento llegaremos a ese punto de la historia.

**RECOMENDACIÓN: **Cuando lea la parte final de este capítulo por favor tome respiraciones lentas y profundas y cuente hasta diez.

FELIZ LECTURA!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

Era demasiado temprano, o quizá demasiado tarde, como si las palabras gritadas al teléfono no tenían ningún sentido, parte de una pesadilla extraña y ajena a la coherencia de la realidad.

"No respira" "No respira" "No respira"

El grito lloroso de Mary Margaret se repitió demasiadas veces en su cabeza antes de poder entenderlo y reaccionar adecuadamente. Entonces una nube de humo la rodeó y en un segundo estaba en lo que parecía ser el centro de una tormenta, porque los gritos eran como truenos y las lágrimas eran la lluvia cayendo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Regina no sabía qué hacer, sus pasos fueron indecisos y sus manos temblaron cuando tocaron a Mary Margaret para anunciar su presencia.

—No respira —repitió Mary Margaret—. Estaba dormido y ahora no despierta.

Regina contempló el pequeño cuerpo envuelto en una manta tejida en los brazos de su madre. Con toda la esperanza que una madre puede reunir, puso el niño en sus brazos, y Regina sabía que los ojos que la miraban le pedían respuestas y soluciones mágicas. Así que cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir los tres estaban en el pasillo blanco del hospital, con enfermeras y médicos que se acercaron apenas las vieron allí.

No había latido en su pequeño corazoncito, y sus ojos no se abrían. No escuchó a su madre suplicar por su salvación, hacer promesas que se cumplirían únicamente si su sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro otra vez. No vio las manos flotando sobre él y la magia fluyendo de aquellos dedos delgados para intentar hacer lo que ya no era posible.

Y ningún beso de verdadero amor funcionó esta vez.

Fue una madrugada terriblemente silenciosa, la luna brillaba en lo alto como si hubiese una razón para hacerlo. Regina había dejado de insistir en llamar, sabía que eran muchas las personas en el hospital que estaban intentando localizar al resto de la familia. Por un momento pensó en salir y buscarlos pero no podía moverse de allí, no mientras esperaba que el efecto del sedante hiciera efecto en Mary Margaret. Lo más difícil de todo fue tener que tomar el lugar de ella y sostener en brazos al pequeño Neal, pero lo había prometido.

—No estás solo —dijo en un susurro demasiado roto—. Estoy aquí, tú mamá también está aquí, papá está llegando…

Una de sus lágrimas resbaló, y mientras veía su carita no podía dejar de preguntarse cuál era esa regla que decidía cuándo un beso de amor verdadero podía funcionar y cuando no. ¿Qué sentido tenía si no funcionaba cuando más lo necesitaban?

—Solo tienes que despertar… pero si no lo haces…

Puso un beso en su frente y sin decir nada dio su último adiós.

Cuando David llegó nada de lo que supieron decirle le fue suficiente, nada podía hacerlo entender lo que había ocurrido, nada podía consolarlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue sostener a su hijo hasta que los brazos le dolieron.

Emma se mantuvo alejada, era como si una barrera invisible le impedía acercarse demasiado. Se quedó de pie en la mitad del pasillo, confundida, sin saber si debía sentirse enojada y salir a buscar respuestas o dejarse caer en la derrota de la aceptación. Fue Regina quien caminó hacia ella en su pijama de seda y sin decir palabra la abrazó.

Síndrome de muerte súbita. Quizá eso tenía algún significado para Whale y el resto de médicos que intentaron explicarles la razón por la que el pequeño Neal nunca iba a ir a la escuela o enamorarse, u odiar a sus padres por no dejarlo salir a jugar en un día de lluvia. Simplemente no tenía sentido para nadie.

* * *

><p>El domingo, en una mañana fría como cualquier otra, enterraron al pequeño Neal.<p>

**XXXSQXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>REGINA<strong>

Terminé de guardar las compras en el refrigerador y me aseguré de que el pequeño departamento estaba lo suficientemente limpio. Acomodé los cojines sobre los muebles y escuché los pasos de Mary Margaret acercándose hacia mí.

—¿No tienes nada más qué hacer?

—Sí. —Contesté simplemente.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues jugando a ser nuestra niñera? Ni siquiera eres mi madre, dejamos eso muy en claro en el momento en que intentamos matarnos la una a la otra.

La miré de pies a cabeza y en lugar de emitir un comentario hice un intento por recordar cuántos días llevaba Mary Margaret con el mismo pijama.

—¿No tienes algo más que ponerte? ¿Te has dado siquiera un baño?

—¿Te acosé por tu forma de vestir cuando la esposa muerta de tu novio apareció en este mundo? No, no lo hice, y las dos sabemos que esos chalequitos informales no te quedan para nada bien.

Una vez más tuve que respirar profundo y recordar que voluntariamente había decidido estar allí.

—Es el fin, dos semanas sin bañarte es más que suficiente. Luego puedes pasar el resto de tu vida encerrada aquí comiendo cereal y vistiendo pijamas horrendos, pero al menos necesitas bañarte una vez por semana.

—No te importaba mi aseo personal cuando me dejaste vivir en el bosque meses enteros, y yo no necesito ser cuidada, aun me queda una hija y seguro está ahí afuera esforzándose por ponerse en riesgo lo suficiente.

No se opuso a ser empujada hacia el baño y no tuvo ningún pudor en desnudarse y meterse bajo la ducha. Era como hacía tantos años atrás, conmigo lavando su cabello, solo que esta vez era ella la que tenía el corazón roto.

—Casi puedo entender ahora… —Dijo mucho más calmada.

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunté.

—La forma en que te fuiste apagando cuando vivíamos con mi padre… qué sentido tenía seguir siendo esa chica hermosa e increíble que creía que el verdadero amor lo conseguía todo.

—No deberías decirme que soy hermosa mientras estás desnuda en el baño. —Dije en un intento por evitar hablar de cosas que ni ella ni yo queríamos hablar.

—Las bromas de doble sentido no son lo tuyo, Emma es mejor en eso.

—Lo es.

—Regina —dijo sujetando mi mano evitando que siguiera enjuagando su cabello y mirándome fijamente a los ojos—. Estabas equivocada, nada ni nadie puede crear felicidad.

—Pero lo somos, lo hemos sido…

—Pero nunca voy a ser una madre y tú nunca vas a tener un verdadero amor, una persona con quien puedas tener lo que querías con Daniel.

—Lo que sientes… sé que el dolor no se irá nunca pero puedes seguir adelante puedes ser feliz…

—Talvez podamos serlo Regina pero para serlo necesitamos aceptar que hay cosas que nunca tendremos.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXSQXXX<strong>

En el transcurso del día tuve que poner todo de mi parte para poder hacer a un lado todo lo que Mary Margaret me había dicho, no había sido propio de ella, pero la esperanza no puede ser algo a lo que aferrarse en este momento. Lo más preocupante de todo era que después de los primeros días de haberla visto totalmente destrozada y llorar a mares, ahora todo lo que podía ver y sentir en Mary Margaret era una gran sensación de vacío y una pasividad que por experiencia propia solo era el fugaz adormecimiento que generalmente terminaba transformándose en ira.

Mi siguiente parada fue en la estación, parecía ser el habitual lugar en el que podía encontrar a Emma, y no precisamente trabajando, y tal como lo predije Emma estaba allí viendo algún programa basura con las botas sobre el escritorio y comiendo quién sabe qué.

—Supuse que te encontraría aquí.

—Trabajo aquí.

—Eso es debatible.

—¿No deberías estar jugando a la niñera con mi madre o es que es mi turno de ser cuidada? —Dijo con una sonrisa irónica que decidí ignorar.

No había ningún lugar en donde pudiera sentarme, el lugar era un desastre, así que me interpuse entre ella y el televisor.

—Estoy preocupada.

—Parece ser tu estado actual de todos los días.

—Bueno, pues alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Quieres moverte? No eres transparente ni tan delgada.

—Tiene una mancha en su corazón… cuando perdí a Daniel y mi vida se convirtió en un infierno no había ninguna mancha en mi corazón y aun así hice todo lo que hice.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Estamos acostumbradas a romper maldiciones, por qué no vas y escribes un nuevo reglamento sobre eso.

—¡Esto es serio!

—¡Perdió a su hijo Regina solo déjala deprimirse en paz! —Gritó bajando las botas del escritorio—. Y ahora mueve tu real trasero que estoy viendo ese maldito programa.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que simplemente encontré una tijera y corté el cable del enchufe del televisor.

—¡Maldición Regina! En serio me gustabas más cuando perdías el tiempo odiando a todo el mundo. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Sé que estás afectada a tu manera pero…

Se levantó, se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

—Solo dales su maldito tiempo, te prometo que si alguien empieza a volverse la versión malvada de sí mismo haremos algo. No pasa nada si no nos deshacemos en lágrimas, es lo que hacemos ¿recuerdas? Perdemos a alguien y seguimos adelante.

¿Era cierto? Estábamos tan acostumbrados a perder las personas que amamos que nos hemos vuelto insensibles. ¿No lloramos porque nos hemos quedado sin lágrimas y es mejor optar por la autodestrucción hasta encontrar algo más que nos permita seguir adelante?

—No vine aquí a retarte.

—¿En serio? Por poco me engañas.

—Vine porque en vista de que David está ausente o perdido haciendo quién sabe qué, creo que soy la persona idónea para ocupar su lugar. Después de todo siempre somos tú y yo quiénes resolvemos todo.

—¿Quieres ser mi asistente? —Preguntó con una risita.

—Compañera de trabajo.

—Soy el sheriff, tú serías mi ayudante aunque por tu perfil serías más bien mi asistente.

—¿Mi perfil?

—No tienes experiencia, ni siquiera sabes usar un arma.

—No necesito un arma y nada de lo que digas me hará desistir, voy a trabajar aquí contigo quieras o no.

—¿Tú? La reina del orden y el papeleo.

—Por esa misma razón considero que la única forma de conseguir todo hecho es trabajando aquí.

—¿Y vas a dejarle a George el puesto de Alcalde así como así? Él va a aplicarnos ley marcial o crear leyes que facilite que nos pueda cortar la cabeza.

—No me preocupa lo que haga o deje de hacer, estoy segura que él mismo será el que ponga la renuncia al poco tiempo.

—¿Y estás dispuesta a acatar mis órdenes? ¿Todas ellas? ¿Sabes que como mi asistente estás obligada a traerme rosquillas y café todas las mañanas?

—Creo que puedo ser una asistente muy eficiente, pero no seré tu asistente.

—Bueno señorita Mills creo que antes de darle el puesto necesito hacerle una revisión, necesito saber si tiene algún tatuaje o marcas que me indiquen que consume drogas y pueda ser un mal ejemplo para los ciudadanos de Storybrooke.

—Tú tienes un tatuaje.

—De ahora en adelante preferiría que te dirigieras a mí como Sheriff Swan, soy tu jefa ahora ¿está claro?

—Si. Sheriff Swan.

—Muy bien señorita Mills, por favor quítese toda la ropa

Ella se movió a cerrar la oficina, sus ojos nunca me perdieron de vista mientras me desvestía lentamente. Llevábamos quince días exactos sin tocarnos la una a la otra, al menos en la manera en que lo íbamos a hacer en ese momento, todo lo demás había sido simplemente abrazos que pudieran consolar a Emma y hacerla sentir que nada de lo que había pasado era su culpa por los celos que había sentido de nunca haber tenido los cuidados de dos padres que la amaran. Ella debió notar mi distracción porque no demoró en ayudarme a dejar caer mi ropa en el piso.

—Ninguna marca visible señorita Mills.

—¿Puedo volver a vestirme Sheriff Swan?

—Todavía no, necesito comprobar que es capaz de acatar todas mis órdenes.

Despejó el escritorio rápidamente, sin el menor cuidado de en dónde ponía las cosas.

—Inclínese sobre el escritorio y separe las piernas.

La miré por un instante y luego hice lo que me pidió. De inmediato sentí sus manos en mi cintura, subiendo por mis costados hasta llegar a mis pezones. Mi cuerpo se estremeció mientras ella apretó mis senos, rozó sus palmas contras mis pezones y luego los apretó logrando ponerlos duros.

Se apartó de mí y esperé en silencio.

Mi mejilla estaba sobre la madera dura del escritorio. Casi protesté al verla usar su magia innecesariamente para hacer aparecer un arnés, si tan solo usara todo su potencial en algo productivo. No pude verla bajarse los jeans apretados pero la escuché hacerlo, y sabía que no demoró en ponerse el arnés. Fue una sorpresa sentir una de sus manos entre mis piernas. Sus dedos iniciaron caricias que me hicieron morder mis labios para no gemir en voz alta.

—¿Es esto lo quiere señorita Mills? —Susurró en mi oído. Sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío—. ¿Quieres ser tomada por tu sheriff todos los días en esta oficina? Porque esas serán parte de sus obligaciones si trabaja aquí.

—Creo que puedo acusarla por… —Me tragué un gemido al sentirla tocar mi clítoris—, acoso sexual Sheriff Swan.

—Entonces es algo bueno que sea yo quien pone las reglas aquí.

Mordió mi hombro y luego lo lamió. Sus dedos empezaron a moverse dentro de mí.

—Eres tan jodidamente apretada, casi me hace querer desear tener un pene de verdad, solo para poder sentirte y terminar dentro de ti.

Sus palabras hicieron que mis mejillas se encendieran, siempre encontraba algo que decirme para lograr hacerme sentir tan ridículamente ingenua, era parte de su juego de poder, y yo lo odiaba por no poder decirle nunca que no.

—Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre Regina.

Sus dedos experimentados fueron reemplazados por el frío arnés, era solo la segunda vez que lo usábamos y seguía sin poder acostumbrarme, me era tan impersonal. Los movimientos suaves y lentos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes. Estaba atrapada entre ella y el escritorio gimiendo sin cesar, gritando su nombre hasta deshacerme en un estado de éxtasis que me dejó totalmente agotada. Necesité unos minutos para poder recuperarme y ella me ayudó a vestirme.

—Creo que el trabajo es suyo señorita Mills, la espero mañana a las ocho.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXSQXXX<strong>

En un principio no creí que lo que Emma había dicho sería cierto, pero tras una semana completa de trabajar en la estación comprendí que definitivamente hablaba en serio con respecto a hacer el amor todos los días en la oficina, no era que yo quisiera contradecirla tampoco, en todo caso lo único en que ella no tenía opción era en la comida, era mucho más fácil para mí asegurarme de que estuviera comiendo sanamente, así que las rosquillas estaban terminantemente prohibidas.

Fue también muy bueno poder ahuyentar a Hook cuando se apareció buscando a Emma, no me importaba en lo absoluto su falsa preocupación por no haberla vista los últimos días, él también tenía prohibido acercarse allí.

Mi nueva situación parecía ser algo que alegraba a Henry, también sirvió para que se burlara de mi falta de habilidades para el puesto. Generalmente lo enviaba a casa de Mary Margaret con la comida que la viuda Lucas preparaba ahora para todos nosotros, bajo mis estrictas instrucciones, para que la acompañe durante el almuerzo, fue una grata sorpresa que eso sirviera para que David pasara más tiempo en casa en lugar de estar vagando solo por todo Storybrooke, incluso si lo único que hacían era competir maratónicamente con los juegos de videos. Henry era más feliz y la estación empezaba a parecerse menos a un basurero.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche, Henry había llamado dos veces preguntando cuándo iba a pasar recogiéndolo para ir a casa e informándome que estaba a punto de morir de hambre ya que sus abuelos no eran capaces de cocinar nunca más. Pero yo no podía moverme, Después de una rara llamada recibida a la hora de almuerzo Emma había salido, me llamó dos veces para informarme que todo estaba bien pero que me quedara en la oficina, que ella pasaría por mí y me llevaría a casa con Henry.

Yo sabía mejor, algo no estaba del todo bien. Y cuando Emma llegó a las nueve de la noche a verme supe por su expresión que algo había sucedido.

—¿Qué pasó? —Pregunté de inmediato.

—Es Ruby. Está bien. Va a pasar esta noche en el hospital pero está bien.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?

—Parece que anoche se fue de fiesta, conoció a algún tipo, y luego se despertó fuera de Storybrooke en la tina de un motel.

—Espera ¿qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, no tiene ni idea de cómo llegó o quién era este sujeto. Los exámenes de toxicología van a estar listos mañana.

—¿Ella está bien?

—Pues físicamente… tiene un golpe en la cara, un mal corte de pelo y si te refieres a si fue abusada pues no sabemos realmente.

—¿Cómo que no saben?

—Le hicieron el examen en el hospital, no hay señales de haber sido violada pero obviamente hubo sexo, Ruby cree que pudo haberse acostado con el tipo.

—Pero si ese hombre la drogó…

—Lo sé. Tú conoces a Ruby, ella dice que la única razón por la que llamó es porque se dio cuenta que no estaba en Storybrooke, no es lo primera vez que se despierta en una cama extraña sin acordarse de lo que sucedió, y se asustó porque estaba desnuda en una bañera con el cabello cortado y un golpe en la cara.

—¿Tiene el cabello cortado?

—Un poco más corto que el tuyo. Es jodidamente raro pero por ahora tenemos que esperar al resultado de los análisis y vamos a intentar hacer ese truco para ver en sus recuerdos, una vez que esté más calmada.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó del asombro de lo que acababa de oír, era Henry.

—Mamá necesito que vengas por mí. La abuela y el abuelo están discutiendo.

Henry no parecía estar calmado, había preocupación en su voz y un poco de miedo. Le dije que estaría allí de inmediato. Ni siquiera le di tiempo a Emma de saber que no era en auto en lo que iríamos. Aparecimos en el medio de la sala del departamento, el lugar era el medio de una guerra, habían gritos de parte y parte y cosas rompiéndose.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —Gritó Emma.

—¡Esto no es tu problema, es entre tu madre y yo! —Gritó David.

—¡Henry! —Lo busqué con mi mirada y me sentí aliviada al verlo bajar corriendo por las escaleras. Lo abracé de inmediato en un intento por calmarlo.

—Nos vamos. —Dijo Emma—. Es su problema Regina, si quieren gritar necesitamos dejarlos gritar.

Puso una mano en mi espalda y me guió fuera de allí. Caminamos hasta la estación y fuimos a casa en su escarabajo amarillo.

Henry se sentía confundido, nunca antes había visto a sus abuelos así, nos dijo que se habían echado la culpa el uno al otro por la muerte de su hijo y por no haber criado a Emma.

—Están muy tristes y eso los hace sentirse enojados, y como Emma dijo, a veces las personas enojadas necesitan gritar un poco para dejar salir todo lo que sienten, pero los conozco muy bien y sé que van a estar bien. —Intenté explicarle lo mejor que pude.

—Pero no entiendo por qué tenía que morir mi tío Neal, era un bebé, los bebés no deberían morir.

—Hay cosas que simplemente están más allá de nuestro entendimiento y de nuestro control.

—La abuela dice que fue su culpa por ser una mala persona. ¿Crees que la abuela es una mala persona?

—Creo que pensar eso es la única forma que ella encuentra para entender por qué perdió a su bebé.

—Pero va a estar bien ¿cierto? Todos vamos a estar bien, por eso estás cuidando de nuestra familia ¿verdad?

—Sí Henry. Todo va a estar bien.

Le di un beso de buenas noches y me quedé con él hasta que se quedó dormido.

Encontré a Emma en el estudio, estaba acostada en la alfombra, con un brazo sobre su rostro y su mano libre sostenía un vaso vacío, al acercarme a ella pude oler el whisky. Me quité los zapatos y me acosté colocando mi cabeza sobre su brazo estirado sobre la alfombra.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunté.

No contestó. Decidí esperar en silencio a que decidiera hablar conmigo.

—¿Crees que es mi culpa? Quizá de alguna manera yo deseé esto y se hizo realidad.

—Tú no deseaste que un bebé muriera.

—Pero no lo quería. Me molestaba el solo verlo. Él tenía todo lo que yo siempre quise.

—Yo quería a Blancanieves… y a medida que crecía empecé a odiarla porque ella iba a tener todo lo que yo no tendría jamás. El desear que muriera no lo hizo realidad, así no funciona.

—Se supone que esas cosas no le pasan a la gente buena. No acuestas a dormir a tu bebé y te levantas a media noche a revisar si su pañal está mojado o tiene hambre… y lo encuentras muerto.

—Se llama síndrome de muerte súbita.

—Eso es una mierda.

—Lo es.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el sonido de su respiración, era increíble lo feliz y tranquila que me hacía solo escuchar algo tan simple como eso.

—No te enamores de mí. No soy la persona que quieres en tu vida Regina.

Mis ojos se abrieron. Ella quitó su brazo de debajo de mi cabeza y se levantó.

—No vayas mañana a la oficina, vendré después de pasar por el hospital. Ponte algo deportivo y que Henry también lo haga. Los dos necesitan unas clases de defensa personal.

—¿A dónde vas? —Dije sentándome.

—Iré con Ruby.

—Es tarde ¿por qué no te quedas esta noche?

—No quiero que Henry piense lo que no es.

Mentira. Sabía exactamente lo que sus palabras significaban y no podían doler menos de lo que dolían.

¿Cómo podía no enamorarme de ella? Si la verdad es que me había enamorado de Emma Swan mucho antes de siquiera darme cuenta que lo estaba.

**XXXSQXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>EMMA<strong>

No me detuve en el hospital, pasé de largo y fui al único lugar en el que parecía sentirme bien últimamente. El Jolly Roger.

Hook no hizo preguntas, llevábamos una semana sin vernos así que estaba feliz de verme aparecer al fin. Había estado para mí el día después de enterrar a mi hermano, y a diferencia de Regina él no quería que abriera mi corazón. Ni siquiera podía entender por qué había terminado lo nuestro la primera vez, quizá fue porque tuve que poner su corazón de vuelta en su pecho y enterarme que había estado trabajando con Gold solo por haber querido su estúpida mano de vuelta, o quizá porque esa misma noche había cometido el grave error de acostarme con Regina.

Nunca debí acostarme con ella. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando?

Es verdad que por mi culpa había perdido a su verdadero amor y eso me hacía sentir culpable pero el acostarme con ella solo había complicado las cosas. No soy su jodido verdadero amor, no nos vamos a casar y tener hijos mágicos. Nuestra historia no es un cuento de hadas.

Besar a Killian era fácil, sencillo, sus ojos no me miraban esperando que hiciera realidad todos sus malditos sueños. No me cuestionaba por querer tener sexo sin sentido, el mundo no se iba a acabar por romper su horrible camisa y no desvestirnos por completo para hacer el amor, porque no hacíamos el amor, era sexo, y no iba a dejar de hablarme una maldita semana al igual que Regina hizo por haberme ido sin darle ninguna explicación después de habernos acostado por primera vez.

Y si le preguntaba a Killian si aún tenía guardados los condones que había comprado él contestaba que sí, porque los dos éramos conscientes de lo jodidos que estábamos como para querer tener un hijo. Así que lo besé y me moví sobre él, cerré los ojos y me dejé disfrutar de no pensar en nada y saber que eso era todo lo que había entre nosotros porque no había nada más que yo pudiera dar, porque los finales felices no existen.


	3. Los finales felices no existen Part 2

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Hola muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar comentarios, siempre es bueno leerlos. Lamento mucho la demora, todo se juntó, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y prometo publicar más seguido. Disculpen cualquier error.

NOTA: Las canciones en este capítulo son Keep us together y You don't really know me de Jessie J, por si les interesa escucharlas.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

Regina, como todas las mañanas, se levantó muy temprano; casi automáticamente revisó que Henry seguía dormido, lo abrigó bien y besó su frente; recogió los cuatro vasos que estaban sobre el escritorio junto al computador y los llevó a la cocina, se preparó un café para terminar de despertarse y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, si fuera por ella y Henry las frutas serían la parte más importante, aunque Henry se incline un poco más hacia los pancakes; pero desde que Emma está en sus vidas sabe que eso es insuficiente para el siempre hambriento estómago de la rubia, así que hace huevos revueltos con tocino, dos torres de pancakes de diferentes sabores, unas tortillas de verde con queso que ha aprendido a hacer solo porque Emma le dijo que una vez las había probado y le encantaron, jugo de naranja, leche y batido de frutilla; cuando todo está listo no duda en tomar una foto y enviársela con un mensaje de texto que le asegura que puede pasar a desayunar si tiene mucha hambre.

No hay un mensaje de respuesta, y a pesar de ocupar su tiempo en cambiarse de ropa e intentar arreglar la casa Regina pasa al pendiente de su celular. Incluso Henry nota su distracción.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Henry con la boca llena de pancakes.

—¿Sobre qué? —Responde Regina.

—No has dejado de mirar el teléfono.

—Es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena.

—Y no deberías usar el teléfono en la mesa.

Ella sonríe ante el regaño de su hijo, y eludiendo las preguntas prefiere darle una ración extra de pancakes. Eso es suficiente para que Henry desista del posible interrogatorio.

Él la ayuda a organizar la cocina y también el estudio, por lo general son los lugares que más a menudo se desordenan, y al terminar siguen esperando a que Emma aparezca. Henry cree que su mamá está desilusionada por la impuntualidad de su otra madre, cuando en realidad es simplemente su ausencia lo que la tiene casi en un ataque de ansiedad. Pero justo antes de que Henry pueda escaparse para ir a jugar, Regina recibe un mensaje de texto de Emma, diciéndole que está en camino. Nadie nota la ligera emoción en Regina, ni siquiera ella misma, lleva a empujones a Henry a la sala de juegos del segundo piso que han despejado previamente para lo que sea que Emma vaya a enseñarles.

Nunca en su vida había tenido una clase de defensa personal, y lo único que viene a su memoria son las clases de equitación con Daniel, eso le provocó una sonrisa. Puede ser que su vida romántica era otra vez clandestina, pero esta vez no habría corazones convertidos en polvo, y eso era lo único que importaba. Así que a pesar de las quejas de Henry, sabía que el calentamiento era importante, seguramente él habría preferido un poco de estiramiento aburrido, pero después de veintiocho años de no tener que preocuparse por envejecer o engordarse, el baile era lo único que siempre había sido una de sus formas preferidas de entretenerse.

—Esto es ridículo.

Regina suspira al escuchar a su hijo renegar, conecta el ipod a los parlantes y elige una de sus canciones favoritas.

—Es un poco de calentamiento previo.

—Es ridículo… y no quiero tener ninguna clase de defensa personal.

—Emma lo cree necesario.

—Ella ni siquiera está aquí.

La única persona capaz de hacer tanto estruendo al entrar en un lugar es Emma, sus pisadas son fácilmente reconocibles para cualquiera. Ella se alegra al ver que sus instrucciones han sido seguidas y que el espacio dentro de casa es más que suficiente.

—Mamá quiere hacer un calentamiento de baile.

—Es una idea estupenda. —Sonríe la rubia y muerde una manzana.

Las mejillas de Regina se tornan ligeramente rosa ante la mirada curiosa de Emma, le es difícil disimular su timidez, pero está acostumbrada a no dejarse abrumar por esas cosas, es una reina después de todo, y quien paga las consecuencias es Henry.

—Mamá. —Se queja Henry una vez más.

—Tienes que aprender a bailar. Todas las niñas del mundo quieren ser invitadas a bailar y no puedes invitarlas si no sabes bailar.

—Se suponía que serían clases de defensa personal, no de baile. Ma… dile algo.

—Ella tiene razón, y es mucho mejor bailando que yo.

—Son las peores madres del mundo. —Y aunque se queja gira exactamente como su madre le dice que lo haga.

Emma solo se queda allí, arrimada contra la pared, terminando de comer su manzana; su rostro tiene marcado una sonrisa, y es que ver a su hijo ser enseñado a bailar por una mujer como Regina es algo que jamás creyó que vería en la vida. Así que saca su celular y captura el momento lo mejor que puede, como sabiendo que hay posibilidades de no volver a contemplar algo así jamás.

Y apenas puede Henry se escapa fingiendo que está a punto de morir deshidratado. Es el momento exacto en que cualquiera creería que la música se apagaría y la ex reina dejaría de bailar, pero sucede todo lo contrario, y Regina se suelta totalmente al ritmo de la música, como si ninguna preocupación la atormentara, como si fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo; es como si Emma fuera invisible, pero al mismo tiempo es un espectáculo privado para la rubia, y las dos son conscientes de eso.

—¿Pop? ¿En serio Regina? Ni siquiera yo conozco a la cantante, y ya es mucho recordar haber escuchado a Ruby cantarla, pero tú…

—Hay una canción en mi ipod que puede responderte… tú realmente no me conoces Emma Swan.

Henry vuelve a entrar, creyendo que quizá su mamá ha dejado de ser aquella que era cuando era pequeño y adoraba pararse en sus pies para bailar con ella, pero está equivocado, y es tarde para volver a huir, así que se ve atrapado en clases de baile moderno, y eso solo le recuerda que su madre no debería conocer la existencia de Jessie J porque solo sus compañeros más populares tienen sus canciones en sus ipods. Y esta vez Emma es cómplice, y eso lo hace sentir mejor porque ahora entiende por qué a pesar de todos los años que su madre ha intentado que él deje de tener dos pies izquierdos no lo ha conseguido, debido a que la respuesta es que su madre biológica es aún peor en eso del baile que él. Regina es la que más ríe, porque ellos son realmente terribles bailando.

Tres canciones más tarde Regina se rinde, y es momento de cederle el mando a Emma; a los pocos minutos entiende que ahora es ella la que está en desventaja. Henry es mucho más rápido en aprender que ella, y en otras circunstancias se sentiría orgullosa, pero no puede hacerlo porque está frustrada de no ser tan fuerte físicamente. Siempre fue ágil montada en un caballo pero sus habilidades físicas empiezan y terminan allí. Así que cuando Emma la obliga a dar un golpe muy fuerte contra una de sus manos en alto, ella lo hace.

—¿Es en serio? —Pregunta Emma—. Henry podría vencerte con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas.

—Recuerdo haberte dado un buen golpe.

—Oh por favor, deberías estar agradecida que me detuvieron porque de lo contrario…

—Bueno talvez tú estés feliz de ser una salvaje pero yo…

—¿Puede irme? —Henry interrumpe.

—No —Contesta Emma—. Puede que seas mejor que tu madre pero eso no es nada.

—¿Por qué no compramos un arma entonces? Es mucho más fácil de aprender a usarla.

—Nunca tendremos un arma en esta casa, y jamás estarás cerca de una. —Regina no deja opción a réplica.

—Está bien pero ¿puedo irme? —Henry vuelve a insistir—. Prometiste que si hacía todo esto podría salir en bicicleta.

—Pero aún no hemos comido.

—Come algo en el restaurante de la abuela y dile que yo paso más tarde por ahí, pero no pienso pagar nada que no sea nutritivo ¿felices? —Emma sonríe ante la emoción de Henry y ver a Regina rendirse y dejarlo ir.

—Son las mejores. Adiós. —Grita al salir.

—¡Date un baño primero! ¡Henry! —Regina deja caer los hombros y sacude la cabeza en negación.

—Va a ensuciarse otra vez, no es como si se va a morir por no bañarse un día.

—Cierra la boca.

Regina se aleja con intenciones de dar todo por terminado pero Emma la toma de la mano y la hace volver.

—No he terminado aún contigo.

—Ha sido más que suficiente.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien te ataca?

—Tengo magia.

—¿Al igual que con Greg?

Es evidente que el comentario enoja a Regina, y toma todo de ella no contraatacar, libera su mano de Emma y se acerca a apagar su ipod.

—Ha pasado antes Regina, he tenido que salvarte un montón de veces, necesitas aprender a cuidar de ti misma.

—Sé cuidar de mí misma, lo he hecho toda mi vida.

—La magia no es la respuesta…

—Lo es para mí, y es muy ingenuo que creas que puedes resolverlo todo con tus puños. —Emma no necesita esforzarse para ver las murallas formándose alrededor de Regina a medida que habla—. ¿Qué vas a hacer si tu oponente es más fuerte, más grande y más experimentado? Nada, y peor aun cuando la inteligencia no es uno de tus rasgos favorables.

—Y por eso te ha ido tan bien. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

—Como dije, tú no me conoces Emma Swan.

Emma termina mucho más enojada, pasa de largo y va directo hacia la salida, no piensa en las ganas que tiene de quedarse y no regresa a ver los ojos marrones que delatan las ganas de verla detenerse en lugar de alejarse.

**XXXSQXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>REGINA<strong>

Es una tontería, no debería haberme enojado con Emma cuando lo único que hace es siempre preocuparse por mí, no es excusa el no estar acostumbrada a importarle a alguien de verdad, y tampoco debería dejar que los fantasmas de mi pasado me atormenten. El tiempo de luchar y estar a la defensiva ha terminado, mi vida es mejor de lo que nunca ha sido, basta escuchar todo el ruido que Henry hace jugando con su Xbox en la sala para provocar una sonrisa en mí.

La culpa no me deja tranquila, no he debido tratar a Emma de la manera en que lo hice, y la mejor manera que se me ocurre de solucionarlo es preparar un pastel y pedirle a Henry que me acompañe a buscar a su otra madre.

Al no encontrarla en la estación supuse que estaría en casa con sus padres. No es una sorpresa no encontrar a David allí y que el lugar sea un completo desastre. Mary Margaret se come todo el pastel, su estado es peor que antes, pero su buen apetito es un punto favorable, aunque personalmente lo cambiaría por el hábito de tomar baños a menudo. Henry me ayuda a poner la casa en orden, él se preocupa por sus abuelos, y la reciente pérdida aún mantiene cierta tristeza en él, y en todos en general, es como si de alguna forma parte de la esperanza se haya roto y perdido para siempre.

En el momento en que Emma llegó Henry y yo nos habíamos encargado de todo y estábamos teniendo una pequeña cena frente al televisor, fue lo máximo que logramos conseguir de Mary Margaret.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Pregunté al verla, fue un poco tonto pero no se me ocurrió nada más.

—Mamá te hizo un pastel pero la abuela se lo comió todo. —Dijo Henry riendo.

Mary Margaret ni siquiera se inmutó y era evidente que la única razón por la cual Emma accedió a sentarse y comer algo con nosotros fue por Henry. Él estaba emocionado por tomar los cursos vacacionales que la escuela había preparado, aún no habíamos decidido cuáles tomaría pero Henry tenía los deportes como sus primeras opciones.

—Tengo que irme, tengo trabajo que hacer. —Dijo Emma tras dejar los platos en el lavadero.

David entró en ese preciso momento, y Mary Margaret que había estado callada todo el tiempo pareció encenderse de repente.

—Creí haberte dicho que no te quería aquí. —Dijo levantándose y acercándose a él.

—Esta también es mi casa.

—No lo es, es mi departamento. Ve a buscar la granja de tus sueños.

Ninguno entendía el tras fondo de la discusión, era evidente que seguramente habían discutido con anterioridad y esta era la continuación de la pelea.

David la ignoró por completo, fue a su habitación, e intenté detener a Mary Margaret de seguirlo.

—Déjame Regina.

—Necesitas calmarte.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, deja de entrometerte en mi vida. No te quiero aquí, no quiero a nadie aquí. —Dijo dándome un empujón.

Henry corrió hacia mí, interponiéndose defensivamente.

—Está bien Henry —Le aseguré.

—Vayan a casa, me haré cargo. —Dijo Emma.

No me parecía posible. Me alejé con Henry, e incluso fuera de casa podía escuchar la fuerte discusión.

—¿Estás segura? —Le pregunté.

—¿Por qué están peleando? —Henry estaba muy preocupado.

—No es nada Henry. Iré mañana para que podamos conversar sobre las vacaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXSQXXX<strong>

Emma cumplió su palabra. Juntos decidimos que el béisbol sería una buena opción, había más posibilidades de que mi pequeño príncipe no sea excluido del equipo. Salimos como una familia de verdad y compramos todo lo que Henry necesitaba, y después del almuerzo ellos pasaron el tiempo practicando las nociones básicas del béisbol, fue un momento digno de capturar, no podría decir cuál de los dos era peor.

—¿Cómo están tus padres? —Pregunté en cuanto Henry fue a tomar una ducha.

—Vivos… por ahora eso parece ser suficiente.

—Es comprensible.

Serví un vaso de cidra para ella y uno para mí, y compartimos extremos opuestos del mismo sofá.

—He estado pensando en conseguir mi propio lugar… debería haberlo hecho antes pero…

—¿Quieres mudarte?

—No hay suficiente espacio, Henry necesita su propia habitación.

—Él tiene su propia habitación, me refiero a que aquí tenemos suficiente espacio… —Las palabras salieron de mi boca en un sin sentido, me sentía avergonzada y…

—¿Quieres que viva aquí contigo? —Interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—No sería como si vivieras conmigo, Henry está aquí… la casa es…

—Es tuya… necesito tener algo que sea mío.

—Lo entiendo. —Por supuesto que diría que no.

—No creo que lo entiendas.

—Lo hago, sé que no somos… nada… solo pensé que…

—Podrías ayudarme a escoger un buen sitio, tu gusto es mucho mejor que el mío y…

—Henry necesita un lugar seguro.

Fue algo bueno que Henry apareciera en ese momento, me sentía terrible conmigo misma, ¿desde cuándo me había convertido en alguien tan necesitada? Lo único que estaba consiguiendo era alejar a Emma de mí.

—Dulces sueños mi príncipe. —Dije besando su frente.

Emma apagó la luz y yo salí detrás de ella. Nos detuvimos en la mitad del pasillo, ella acomodó mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y besó mis labios.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

No. La respuesta debería haber sido no, ya me había puesto en vergüenza lo suficiente, pero a ella parecía no importarle, no estaba huyendo de mí, ni burlándose de mis necesidades. Sus manos fueron alrededor de mi cintura y su boca rozó la piel de mi cuello.

—Sí… quiero que te quedes.

En cierta forma, todas las cosas que Emma ha aprendido de magia son gracias a mí, incluso si se trata de un hechizo que no permita filtrarse los sonidos de mi habitación, y un total desperdicio de energía en hacer desaparecer nuestra ropa. Un gemido escapó de mi boca en cuanto sus labios rozaron mi piel dirigiéndose hacia el sur de mi cuerpo.

**XXXSQXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>EMMA<strong>

El día no podría haber sido más largo y pesado, mi vida era un total caos sin sentido. Era como si cada deseo que había pedido a lo largo de mi vida había sido cumplido en una forma totalmente retorcido por Maléfica o cualquiera de esas hadas endemoniadas. Ni siquiera habíamos logrado sacarlas de ese estúpido sombrero, y mis padres en lugar de armar planes para solucionar los problemas solo creaban más y más. ¿Qué dirían los niños del mundo entero si supieran que Blancanieves había lanzado un plato al príncipe Azul?

Estúpidos cuentos de hadas.

La peor parte seguía siendo Regina, lo que daría por volver a tener a la Regina que me odiaba y gastaba su tiempo intentando matarme, cualquier cosa era mejor que la versión dulcificada de ahora. El mundo estaba de cabeza. La Reina Malvada se la pasaba horneando pasteles y preocupada por su mortal enemiga, mientras consentía a nuestro hijo. Si tan solo pudiera culpar al idiota de Robin Hood, ¿qué hombre cambiaría a una mujer como Regina por una ex esposa muerta? Si tan solo pudiera estrangular a Zelena por haber abierto ese portal. ¿Por qué me había acostado con Regina? ¿Y por qué diablos seguía haciéndolo?

Planteé un último beso en su cuello, retiré mis dedos de su interior y los lamí. Ella estaba tan agitada como yo, besó mi pecho y encontró la manera de acurrucarse en mí.

No somos una pareja. Estamos demasiado rotas como para pretender jugar a la familia perfecta. Ella me odiaba, y yo la odiaba, hemos arruinado nuestras vidas mutuamente, deberíamos estar enfocadas en no arruinar a nuestro hijo, el chico ya tiene una vida demasiado complicada.

Me levanté de la cama, me vestí y salí de allí, no dejé ninguna nota. Fui directo al bar y pedí el trago más fuerte que me pudieran dar. Ruby estaba allí, acaba de salir del hospital y ya volvía al ruedo. Habíamos visto los videos de la cámara de seguridad del hotel; ella había llegado sola, con el cabello corto y una muy mala actitud. En un bar cercano el administrador la reconoció y dijo que le había llamado un taxi después de asegurar que podía convertirse en un lobo, no logró hacerlo y eso la hizo perder una apuesta con otra chica y había tenido que cortarse el cabello. Un susto con suerte como suelen decir. Y parecía no aprender la lección.

—¿A quién mataste? —Preguntó al acercarse a mí—. Te ves terrible.

—No tanto como tú. Deberías estar en casa.

—Todos hacemos cosas malas Emma, no me juzgues por ser más honesta que los demás.

Ruby se fue, al igual que muchos de los clientes, era realmente tarde y la música era terrible. Pero yo no tenía una casa a la cual ir, no pertenecía a ningún lugar.

No iba a quedarme allí y seguir compadeciéndome. Lo primero que pensé fue en ir al puerto y ver a Killian. Saqué dinero de mi billetera, y mientras esperaba el vuelto escuché la aburrida canción que estaba sonando en ese preciso momento.

_The girl who always says yes_

_Wants to scream no_

_Takes over everyone's stress_

_And ignores her own_

_The life and soul of the party_

_But loves to stay home_

_She says she's not broken-hearted_

_But cries on her own_

Era la misma cantante del ipod de Regina.

—¿Necesitas que llame a alguien que venga por ti sheriff? —Preguntó el mesero que acababa de darme el vuelto.

—No. Estoy bien. —No me fue fácil devolver la sonrisa, pero hice mi mejor intento.

Caminé hacia la salida con mi chaqueta en la mano y la canción parecía sonar más fuerte en mis oídos.

_Cause I'm going crazy when I'm not okay,_

_I keep praying that the cracks don't show my pain,_

_Cause even when I'm falling, I say my life is like a dream,_

_But I'm fighting through a nightmare,_

_Cause I'm not really being me,_

_So you don't really know me_

Me dolía el pecho, era como una opresión que no me dejaba respirar, y el aire frío de la calle no hizo nada por solucionarlo. No sé si estaba en condiciones de conducir pero necesitaba ir lo más rápido que me fuera posible, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir en la dirección contraria, pero no podía hacerlo, solo quería asegurarme de que ella estaba bien, que mis acciones no la lastimaban en lo absoluto, después de todo la razón por la que la había llevado a casa después de tantos tragos el día que Robin se había marchado era porque quería que ella estuviera bien y no poniéndose en una maldición de dormir por tener un corazón roto.

Me estacioné en la entrada de su blanca minimansión, y como la idiota que soy busqué en el explorador de mi teléfono la estúpida canción, no era como si la canción tendría un mensaje oculto, y quizá ella ni siquiera se estaba refiriendo a esa canción pero… ¿por qué Regina escucharía esa cantante? Y sí, es estúpido, son las tres de la mañana y estoy obsesionada con una estúpida canción, pero no era mi culpa, era culpa de ella por ser la mujer más complicada del mundo.

Me hundí en mi asiento y miré fijamente su ventana mientras escuchaba esa canción.

_Cause even when I'm falling, I say my life is like a dream,_

_But I'm fighting through a nightmare,_

_Cause I'm not really being me,_

_And you don't really know me_

—Pero yo te conozco Regina.

Y si ella me conociera estaría apartándome de su vida en lugar de querer compartir su vida y su casa conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXSQXXX<strong>

Debí haberme quedado dormida porque desperté y seguía allí, en el exterior, y ella estaba de pie en su pijama de seda ofreciéndome una taza de café.

—No voy a preguntarte si quieres entrar porque parece que eso solo te hace huir, pero debes decidir si te quedas o te vas porque estás en la mitad del camino Emma.

Una taza de café y un desayuno muy temprano en la mañana no debía significar nada. Henry era feliz de tenerme allí, y Regina no parecía del todo molesta por mi presencia. Los dos se ofrecieron a acompañarme a ver los apartamentos que había seleccionado previamente como posibles opciones, cualquiera hubiese estado bien para mí, pero debía tener una cocina adecuada, buenos pisos y por lo menos un baño decente, según Regina.

Henry tomó la decisión al final, fue un segundo piso, a solo tres calles de la casa de Regina, tenía un pequeño balcón, dos habitaciones, y aunque no tenía muebles estaba recién pintado, celeste y verde limón, lo suficientemente bueno para mí, Regina y Henry.

—¿Podemos pedir una pizza? —Dijo Henry brincando y ni siquiera escuchó la respuesta, por las mismas tomó el teléfono y ordenó la pizza.

Las historias que Regina contó sobre las pequeñas aventuras de Henry cuando era pequeño fueron mucho mejores que las mías sobre los horribles lugares que he alquilado desde que salí de la cárcel. Fue todo risas y diversión. Estábamos pasando un gran momento, y era sorprendente ver a Regina sentada en el piso con una cerveza en la mano.

—Deberíamos pasar esta noche aquí.

—No tenemos muebles, niño.

—Mamá puede aparecer sacos de dormir y nuestros pijamas. Por favor mamá.

—No lo sé Henry, no es mi decisión.

Y no podía decir que no a la mirada suplicante de Henry, así que cerré los ojos, me concentré, y un gran colchón inflable apareció en el medio de la sala.

—¡Increíble! —Gritó Henry lanzándose sobre el colchón—. Es el mejor día de mi vida.

Las dos sonreímos al ver lo emocionado que estaba. Hice aparecer almohadas y colchas y tres juegos de pijama muy ridículos aparecieron en nuestros cuerpos, eso solo sirvió para que Henry riera con más ganas, cualquiera lo haría al ver a Regina con un pijama de Blancanieves.

**XXXSQXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>REGINA<strong>

Henry tenía su primera clase béisbol, prometí pasar por él después, me hubiese gustado quedarme pero debía dar una vuelta y revisar cómo iban las cosas en la alcaldía. Tuve que llevar la torre de papeles, que se habían acumulado sobre mi escritorio, a la estación, e intentar poner todo en orden al mismo tiempo.

La mejor parte del almuerzo fue escuchar lo bien que le había ido a Henry en su primera práctica, estaba emocionado, feliz, y muy sucio, pero su sonrisa era inigualable y de tanto contemplarlo por poco no escuché la idea más loca que pudo habérsele ocurrido.

—¿Una cita?

—Sí, una cita mamá. Sé que no tienes muchos amigos pero creo poder ayudarte con eso.

—Claro que no.

—Ayudará a que te diviertas, y si no encuentras a tu verdadero amor por lo menos harás algunos amigos.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no, y no hay más discusión.

—No voy a rendirme. Todavía eres joven, incluso podrías darme un hermanito.

Me sentí aliviada al dejarlo en casa e ir a darle una vuelta a su abuela. Lo último que necesitaba era Henry jugando a ser cupido.

Los gritos se escuchaban en el pasillo, antes de poder tocar la puerta, David salió muy enojado y casi tropezó conmigo. Mary Margaret estaba histérica, un par de floreros estaban rotos en el piso, y ella estaba rompiendo un par de retratos familiares. No creo haberla visto jamás tan enojada.

—¿Otra vez estás aquí? ¿Por qué sigues viniendo? —Preguntó al verme. No tenía ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas, al menos no una sincera—. Deberías estar celebrando, mi vida es un desastre. Y soy la peor madre del mundo por querer guardar las cosas de mi hijo. Él ni siquiera pasa aquí, no tiene que ver sus cosas en cada rincón, y se atreve a acusarme de no tener sentimientos.

Había un par de cajas sobre la cama, un oso de peluche caído en el piso, y una manta azul en el sofá. Era difícil no entender los sentimientos de ambas partes.

—Estoy intentando seguir con mi vida Regina —Dijo con la voz quebrada—. No es como si no supiera que soy la peor madre del mundo…

Se dejó caer en el piso cerca de la cama y su rostro se llenó de lágrimas.

—Envié a mi hija lejos de mí solo para que pudiera salvarnos a todos, y cuando al fin la recuperé la hice a un lado como todos los demás que la han lastimado.

—No fue por eso que Neal murió. —Dije acercándome a ella.

—¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué mi bebé tenía que morir? Es mi culpa Regina ¿no te das cuenta?

—No. —Me senté a su lado y tomé su mano—. No es un castigo… es… horrible y no debió pasar, pero no es tu culpa.

—Sí lo es.

Mis brazos la rodearon y todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme allí para ella hasta que se cansara de tanto llorar. Quizá nunca fuimos madre e hija, pero de una u otra forma hemos aprendido a estar allí cuando antes no estábamos, y eso es más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

David volvió al caer la tarde, se veía cansado y extrañamente rendido, recogió la pequeña manta azul y se sentó el sofá de la sala. No habían gritos ni discusiones, solo silencio, y creí que eso era suficiente como para dejarlos solos.

Quería ir con Emma, asegurarme de que estuviera bien, la encontré en su escritorio detrás de la torre de papeles que yo había dejado allí. La observé en silencio durante un momento hasta que ella me dijo que debía dejar de mirarla fijamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó.

—Nada, todo está bien.

Mi respuesta no pareció gustarle, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a mí.

—Me agrada tu contante favorita.

Por un momento no sabía a lo que se refería pero entonces recordé mi vergonzoso momento de debilidad.

—No es mi cantante favorita.

—Igual me gusta.

Su mano tomó una de las mías con timidez y suavemente acarició las puntas de mis dedos.

—No creo haberte agradecido por todo lo que has hecho los últimos días…

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Acarició mi cabello y mi mejilla, y yo me incliné hacia ella para robarle un beso.

—¿Hay algún deseo que quieras que te cumpla?

—¿Serás mi hada madrina?

—Solo por esta noche. Puedes pedir cualquier cosa que desees.

—¿Lo que sea?

—Lo que sea.

—Una cita —No necesitaba pensarlo, era algo que había querido quizá desde muchísimo tiempo atrás.

No fue la cita más romántica, ni la más perfecta, pero fue la mejor de mi vida solo porque Emma estaba en ella. Tuvimos dos cajas de chocolate, una botella de vino y un montón de velas encendidas mágicamente por ella, y escuchamos todas las canciones de la que supuestamente era mi cantante favorita. El departamento seguía sin muebles, Emma había llevado un par de cajas con unas cuantas cosas, el teléfono funcionaba pero en tan solo el primer día Emma había logrado dañar los fusibles dejando sin luz la mitad del departamento.

—¿Quieres oír algo gracioso? —Le pregunté.

—Dime.

—Henry quiere que tenga una cita.

—¿Con quién?

—No creo que importe, solo quiere que salga y encuentre mi nuevo verdadero amor.

—Pues es una buena idea.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Intenté ocultar un poco mi desilusión.

—Si Whale no se hubiese acostado con mi madre y con Ruby te lo recomendaría, pero es un idiota, y no quieres ser la novia de Frankenstein.

—Puedo salir de la cuidad y encontrar a alguien mejor.

—Tendría que aprobarlo primero, eres la madre de mi hijo. Sería un poco difícil de explicar, ese nuevo ladrón cree que estamos casadas ¿sabías?

—No dejes que tus padres se enteren o estaremos en problemas.

—Me gustan los problemas.

—Y las citas cursis.

—Y las ex Reinas Malvadas.

—Esos son muchos problemas.

Las dos reímos, las luces de las velas me dejaban perderme en el color verde de sus ojos, cuando sus labios tocaron los míos mis manos no dudaron en acariciar su cabello desordenado. Mi espalda chocó suavemente contra el piso y los besos siguieron sin ningún afán.

—De todas las cosas que podías pedir ¿por qué una cita? —Preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—Porque nunca había tenido una. —Contesté con sinceridad.

Me dio un beso, suave y demasiado corto.

—De haberlo sabido me habría esforzado un poco más… No soy muy buena en estas cosas. —Dijo realmente apenada.

—Fue perfecta.

—Fue terrible.

—Fue perfecta porque te amo.

No me arrepentí de decirlo, incluso al ver de cerca lo mucho que eso la afectó. Podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse sobre el mío y esta vez yo levanté un poco mi cabeza para poder besarla. Fue en ese preciso momento que el teléfono sonó por primera vez.

—Déjalo sonar —Le dije.

Dudó pero no se movió. El teléfono sonó una vez más.

—Lo dije en serio.

—Regina.

—Estoy enamorada de ti.

El viento entró por el balcón y nuestros cabellos se alborotaron. Volví a besarla y ella también me besó.

—Hey Swan —Se escuchó la voz de Hook en el contestador—. Este aparato no sirve si nunca contestas, más te vale que lo hagas o no te dejaré volver a subir a bordo para nuestra próxima cita.


End file.
